se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Roman Herzog/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Walter Scheel.jpg| Ein Blick in den Alltag von Horst Köhler, Richard von Weizsäcker, Walter Scheel und Roman Herzog (von links) zeigt: Auch nach dem Ende der Amtszeit gibt es für einen Bundespräsidenten noch viel zu tun. (Foto: dpa) Richard von Weizsäcker - Roman Herzog.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker (links) gratuliert seinem Nachfolger Roman Herzog nach dessen Vereidigung als siebter Präsident der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. PICTURE-ALLIANCE Johannes Rau - Roman Herzog.jpg| Johannes Rau gratuliert Roman Herzog nach der Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten. Bundespräsident Horst Köhler - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und Bundespräsident a. D. Roman Herzog. Bundespräsidialamt Joachim Gauck - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck bei der Preisüberreichung des Ehrenpreises an Bundespräsident a.D. Roman Herzog durch Bundespräsident. bundespraesident.de Helmut Kohl - Roman Herzog.jpg| Zu Helmut Kohl hatte Herzog ein gutes Verhältnis. (Foto: picture-alliance / dpa) Gerhard Schröder - Roman Herzog.jpg| Das Foto zeigt den Bundespräsidenten Roman Herzog und das neue Kabinett von Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder vor der Villa Hammerschmidt. Photo: Reineke, Engelbert Angela Merkel - Roman Herzog.jpg| Kanzlerin Angela Merkel (r.) würdigt den verstorbenen Altbundespräsidenten Roman Herzog als Patrioten. (Quelle: Reuters) Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Essen pasará, además, como la ciudad donde el presidente francés, François Mitterrand, asistió a la última cumbre de la Unión Europea y se despidió de sus colegas que le dijeron adiós cálidamente. "Sin usted no estaríamos ahora dónde estamos", le manifestó Roman Herzog, el presidente alemán. El País: 10 DIC 1994 Jacques Chirac - Roman Herzog.jpg| Décès de l’ancien président fédéral Roman Herzog. Photo: Fredéric de a Mure, MAEDIC Países Bajos * Ver Roman Herzog - Wim Kok.jpg| german president roman herzog shaking hands with wim kok. AP Archive Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Roman Herzog und seine Frau Christiane bei Papst Johannes Paul II. in Privataudienz am 18.3.1995 (Bild: Thomas Pinzka) Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Roman Herzog.jpg| President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - President Roman Herzog in Slovenia 1997. AP Archive Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Roman Herzog.jpg| The President of Republic Martti Ahtisaari and the President Roman Herzog of the Federal Republic of Germany. (Foto: Matti Kaltokari) Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Roman Herzog.jpg| German President Roman Herzog (R) and his wife Christiane (L) flank the British royals the Queen (2-R) and Duke of Edinburgh prior to a late 03 December 1998 dinner at the German embassy in London. EPA Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair greets German President Roman Herzog, right, at number 10 Downing Street today (Thursday) . Herzog is on the 3rd day of a 4 day state visit to Britain. AP Photo/Adam Butler/WPA Rota. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Roman Herzog.jpg| Warschau 1994: Bundespräsident Roman Herzog wird von Staatspräsident Lech Walesa zum Mittagessen empfangen. Roman Herzog nimmt an der zentralen Gedenkfeier zum 50. Jahrestag des Warschauer Aufstands gegen das nationalsozialistische Besatzungsregime teil. Quelle: BPA. Bundespräsidialamt Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| 26.06.1997 Warszawa , prezydent RFN Roman Herzog i prezydent Aleksander Kwasniewski . Fot. Slawomir Kaminski / Agencja Gazeta SK DVD 071 A. Photo: Agencja Gazeta Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Sin imagen.jpg| Boris Jelzin begrüßt Roman Herzog, daneben Helmut Kohl - 1994. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Roman Herzog